


Meet n' Greet

by zukatara



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukatara/pseuds/zukatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dialogue-only first meeting between Zuko and Katara. No war, but the Fire Nation is still antagonistic. Whether or not there is bending or multiple chapters is undecided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talk

"Why am I not dead?"

"It was not your time."

"But I was dead. Not anymore. Why?"

"I told you, you are alive."

"But all are dead to me. I should be dead."

"Not all."

"But then, who? I don't understand."

"You will in time. It isn't safe for you here."

"Why not? I have no place else to be."

"I said leave."

"I don't want to. I want to stay."

"You must leave now."

"No."

"Why not? You know what they say about me."

"I do. I don't care."

"You are so stubborn."

"You're more stubborn, Prince Zuko."

"Don't call me that! That...is not my title anymore."

"Why not? If you let me call you that, I'll tell you my name."

"What is it?"

"Then you'll let me call you your real name?"

"I guess."

"Katara. My name is Katara."

"That's a nice name...Katara."

"I like yours too, Prince Zuko."

"...Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, Katara saying she was dead doesn't make any sense, but it's sort of like she was in a coma for 2 or 3 years after the Southern Raiders, and she and Zuko are meeting for the first time. Also keep in mind that Zuko does not live with his family anymore.

"You came back."

"Why would I not?"

"I told Azula to tell you not to."

"But she always lies. You said so yourself."

"But why would you come back?"

"Your sister and her friends are boring."

"So...?"

"I was bored. Like Mai is."

"You know who Mai is? I knew her."

"Then you also know the annoying one."

"Ty Lee. She's not too annoying."

"Yes, if I get to know her. I don't intend to."

"Intend to what?"

"Get to know her or the gloomy one."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Azula...What are you doning here?"

"Fetching the girl who disappeared."

"I did not either! You weren't looking."

"Why didn't you watch her more closely?!"

"She was watching me very closely.I hit her on the head."

"What did you hit me on the head with?"

"...Water."


End file.
